A Cat a Day keeps the Doctor Away
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: A cat story for every day of the month! I'll try to update daily, but no garuntees. Just a string of one shots.
1. A Rainy Day

**Hey guys. Since I lost my old account, I havent gotten a chance to do a one shot. Or a Fullmetal Alchemist story. So - why not do both? Here we go then!**

It was raining by the time Ed was able to get back to the Inn that he and his brother had decided to stay in for the night. They would continue their search for the Philosophers Stone tomorrow. Ed didnt want to be out in the rain anyway.

He looked around for his brother.

_Where Is he? Oh well. Hel will turn up at some point or another. I might as well get myself some dinner while I wait. I haven't been able to eat since breakfast. I'm starving! _

Ed ate at a table all by himself. After he was done, Al _still _hadn't shown up yet. Even though Ed didn't want to have to go out in the rain, he would have to go and search for his brother. Who knows how much trouble he could have gotten himself in to since Ed had last seen him.

Ed set out in the rain. It was truly terrible weather. He could barely see his hand in front of his face, let alone anything in front of him. He would never be able to find Al if he kept looking when he couldn't even find his own hand.

Lost in his own thought, Ed walked face first into something. He fell back on to the ground, rubbing his sore face. "Hey, watch where you are going..." he laughed as he realized that his brother, Alphonse, was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hi brother. What are you doing out here?" His eyes glowed a deep purple in the rain. "I was looking for you. What, do you think that I came out here for a nice stroll? Maybe a jog in the park? Come on Al. Lets get going back to the Inn. This weather is not going to get any better."

Without a word, both brothers set off for the Inn. After a short while, they finally were able to find the cozy and inviting warmth of the light that came from the Inn. Al headed upstairs while Ed decided to grab another snack before he tucked in for the night.

He got up to the room, somewhat dry. He had been sitting next to the fire for the majority of his midnight snack. He was met by a locked door. He knocked gently. "Al, you in their?" He waited for a moment before using alchemy to get in.

He was met by a scene of pure pandemonium.

Their were cats. EVERYWHERE. One of the little furballs was climbing out of Al's helmet, onto the floor. Its pelt was still wet, and it let out a small sound as it rubbed up against the side of Als armor.

"AL I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

**Hey guys. Hope that you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Office Disaster

**A cat a day keeps the doctor away! Or in this case, an Alphonse a day, keeps the doctors at bay...he just loves those little kitties...**

"Al, what have I told you about cats? NO animals in here!" Colonel Roy Mustang glared up at the hulking figure of Alphonse. He had a golden cat in his hands. Al chuckled.

"Well…" Riy put his head in his hands. "I am going to break now. I am going to enjoy a cup of coffee with cream for the next 15 minutes or so. I want all of this cleaned up before I get back. Understand me?"

Al nodded nervously. "Good. I expect to return to a fur all free office by thr time I com. Back." and with that, Mustang walked out the door. Al quickly got to work collecting the little kittens. Colonel Mustang was right. They _were _everywhere. He finally collected the last one, a little gray cat with the brightest blue eyes.

_Now what am I supposed to do with you guys...?_

* * *

Roy sat down on his office chair, leaning back. He looked around the once again clean room. No more papers to sign, no more documents to file, and most importantly, NI more cats to deal with.

He got up and walked over to a filing cabinet to read up on someone that had been causing trouble in Central lately. He turned around to see Al walk back in t the office, no doubt still waiting for his brother.

"Hi again. Thanks for getting rid of those cats. I like them, but not while I am at work. Where did you put the little rascals, anyway?" Al shifted deviously. "Oh, don't you worry about that Colonel. It's all cleaned up now."

Just then, Havoc ran into the office, slamming face - first into Al. The armors head popped off as Al banged against a nearby filing cabinet. The armor fell to the ground, and after a few moments, Roy saw a golden cat stick it's head out of the armor.

"What the - ?!" He looked inside to find all of the cats stuffed inside of Al's armor, HUD,ing against each other. At the sight of Roy, they all cam ruling out to greet him, nearly knocking him over.

"AL I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Day number 2 of a Cat a Day Keeps the Doctors Away is complete. **

**Now on to day 3! **

**I greatly appreciate reviews. This was originaly supposed to be a one shot - but because of a few fans support, this will now be a series. You is know who you are!**

**Thankhs for giving me motivation to write! So all of you other fans, make sure to leave reviews!**


	3. Al, the Cat Champion!

**Day 3! I am SUPER excited! I've already got a fan base! Three reviewers have reviewed! Keep reviewing guys, it gives me motivation! So keep leaving those reviews!**

Al gently picked up a kitten that was rubbing against his leg. "It's okay little guy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend!" The cat mewed in reply, giving a slight pur as Al rubbed the top of the cats head.

_I just LOVE cats! To bad that Edward doesn't like them...I wonder why he hates them so much? I think it wild be cool to run a Kitty Kingdom. All cats would come and live there! There would be cats everywhere!_

Als eyes opened wide in shock.

_That WOULD be amazing...cats from all over the world could come and keep me company...then these poor cats without homes would have somewhere to sleep, and eat, and relax! I AM A GENIOUS!_

_Wait a second, I don't have any money...and my brother would probobly laugh, and not help me...and it would be to hard to do alone...If only I could do that, then the world would be a better place for cats!_

Al flipped the lid of his armor helmet open, and very carefully set the small cat inside of it. "There you go. Make yourself comfortable. It's nice and warm, and very roomy. I hope you like it!"

Al heard a small purr as the cat stretched and layer down, deciding to take and inside of him. Al was happy that he could at least help some cats.

_Every cat saved is a cat that's life is much better! If I can't open up a place where all cats can be safe, then at least I can help out the ones that I see..._

**Day 3 - Mission Complete! **

**Make sure to leave reviews guys! I love to read them! Like, as much as Al loves cats! And that is A LOT. So make sure to leave them!**


	4. Maes and the Kitty

**Day Number 4! (Nobody better hate and point it that it is the third story I have posted today)! So! More cats! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

"Awwww, they are SOOOOOO cute! But not as cute as my daughter!" Maes Hughes let out a small laugh as one of the cats licked his face.

"Hi little fella! I'm Maes Hughes!" The cat stared up at him for a moment, and then let out a huge yawn, curled up, and went to sleep on Hughes lap. "Hey Al, do you mind if I bring one of the little fuzzbals home to show it to my daughter? I bet she would love it."

Al nodded. Another cat would be saved from the terrible life of living without a home, food, and shelter. If anything, Al was eager to give these cats to people that they would be taken care of.

"Thanks. You hear that little buddy? I'm going to take care of ynow from now on! Aren't you excited?" The cat gave a small squeal, nd rubbed its small, pink nose against Hughs hand.

"Mind if I take a walk with you? I'm heading that way anyway. Might as well have some company." Hughs scratched his head. "Sure, you can come."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Al, I can't keep him. He was a wreck!" Al took the kitten back carefully. "What did he do that was so bad? I mean, it's hard to believe that someone so small would be so much trouble..."

Hughes opened his eyes in shock. "Let's see, he raided my fridge, broke a vase, scratched my daughter, and didn't wait to use the bathroom OUTSIDE. I also think that my wife and my daughter are allergic to him."

Al scratched the cats head. It purred excitedly. "Aww, I'm sure you didn't mean it, did you little guy?" The cat stared up at Al in response. "Your lucky that Ed is not around..."

"Hey Al, I just...OH MY GOD IS THAT A CAT?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE THINGS?!"

**TADA! Day 4! I'm really kicking it not overdrive! Leave me reviews! They inspire me to write more!**


	5. Food Run

**Cats, cats, everywhere! Al loves kittens! So what is it - day 5? All in one day! Fantastic! **

"Al, what are you doing?!" Ed sat down on a box of wooden carts behind his brother. The metal armor was bent over, obscuring his view. It shot up quickly. "AHHH, nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" He laughed nervously, his hands up in the air.

Ed didn't believe him, but he knew not to push the topic any further. "Okay then. I'm going to head out and try to find us something to eat. Well, something for me to eat at least. Stay here, okay?"

Al nodded, and walked a little ways away. Ed dashed off to find the nearest food source. He was starving! As soon as he turned a corner, Al bent down to a concealed box n the side of the street. In it were some cats, all of them visibly hungry. Luckily, Al would save the day - he had stolen some food from his brother breakfast without him knowing it.

"Here you go, little guys. It's okay, you can take it." They devoured the bacon strips quickly, and purred as they rubbed against Al's armor. "You guys like me, don't you? Well then, I can't leave you out here..."

He lifted them up, one by one, and gently placed the fuzzbals in his armor. He did so for all of the cats, and when he was done, he sat down n some nearby boxes, waiting for his brother to return.

He did so a little while later, patting his stomach. "I am glad that I ate, I was starving! What have you been up to?"

_Meow_

"What did you say?" Ed cocked his head sideways a little bit. "Nothing, nothing, I didn't do anything, or say anything..."

_Meow_

"Al...you did NOT do what I think you did, did you?"

_Purrr_

"AL, I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM KILLING YOU."

**Make sure to leave reviews! I LOVE to read them! More then Al loves cats! And that is almost impossible to beat that, but I love reading them more then Al loves cats!**


	6. A Home for a Kitten

**I. Am. Having. A. Major. Case. Of. Writers. Block.**

**I don't know what to write!**

**I promised you guys a cat story a day, but I have nothing! And since I will be away from about December 15 to the 15 of January, I won't be able to update. So I won't be doing one a day. I'm going to still have 31 stories, but not going to update every day. Oh well. If you guys really liked the story, then you will stick with it anyway. Hopefully. In theory at least.**

Al held the cat up to the sunlight. Its ribs showed through its fur, most likely because it hadn't eaten in days. Al felt sorry for the little guy. He always had his brother to look after him when things got tough. But with these cats, they lived out on the street - loners, rouges, fighting for everything. And the worst part about it was that they had to do all of this alone.

"It's okay little buddy. I won't hurt you."

The cat just hung in his hands, not struggling at all. Al decided that if this cat didn't eat, then it wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the day without starving...

Al put the cat inside of his armor, and went off to look for food. And the best part was, he knew exactly where to go. The only other cat person he had ever met was Winry, and she always got into fights with Ed when they were younger because she used to take in strays for the night to keep them out of the cold.

Al knocked on the door, and seconds after it opened, Al was bowled over as she tried to grab the cat. "Oh my god! Look at how hungry you are! We need to fix this immediately! Oh hi Al."

She then ran back inside, slamming the door shut, looking for food for the starving cat. Al got up, and started off towards where he and his brother were supposed to be meeting later on that night. And the best part was, he had finally found a good home for the first time. He had never been able to find someone that would take the cats. But it looked like his luck had just changed.

**Hope that you guys like it! I will be udating again shortly, unless I don't have any time on my vacation. Oh well. You win some, you lose some, know what I mean?**

**Make sure to leave your reviews! I love to read them!**


	7. The Fall

**Thanks to everyone that reads this story! For starting out as a one shot, it has gotten SUPER popular. I love to read everyone's reviews! I am nearing the 25 mark! I am SOOOOOOOOO close! We are at 17 and counting! From now on, shout outs every week! They go to the best review! And a special shutout who gets the 25th review!**

**Meladi1! Thanks for this chapters story idea!**

**So, I should probably stop typing, and start writing!**

"Don't worry little guy! I'll save you! Just hold on!" Al was yelling up to a small, brown cat that was mewing, stuck in a branch up in tree. Al quickly looked around, searching for anything that he could use to help the poor cat in need. He needed to hurry - Ed should be back from picking up something in a short while, so he needed to save this kitten and get him away from here before then.

Al couldn't find anything after a few minutes of searching. He decided that he would have to climb up there and save the cat was Probobly to heavy for the branches of the tree, but he didn't have a choice, did he?

He quickly jumbled up to the first branch, and started to scramble up the tree. A few branches almost gave way, but he eventually was able to get all the way up to where the cat was. He gently took it off of the edge of the branch, and held it tightly as he began to make his decent back down to safety.

"Al, what are you doing up in a tree?" Al literally fell out of the tree. How had his brother gotten back so soon? He shouldn't be back yet!

"AHHHHHH!"

Al lost his footing, and started to fall. He landed right on top of Ed. He immediately grabbed the kitten.

"Oh my god, your okay, right?"

The cat mewed, purring. Ed raised his hand, still below Al. "Yeah. I'm fine."

And with that, Al got up, and jogged away with the kitten in hand, not caring for anything but if the kitten got hurt.

**Thanks again for Meladi1! I hope that this is what you were hoping for in your review! Remember! Shout outs to the best review I get before the next chapter!**

**Again, I will not be able to log on to the site from December 15 all the way until January 15. I will finish updating the story when I am able to get back on.**

**Make sure to leave your reviews! Until next time, later!**


	8. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Hey guys! I have to update much faster because I am leaving before the end of the month! So expect multiple chapters per day in order to keep on the chapter for every day of the month theme! Sorry for the inconvenience. I would have chosen next month if I had known that we would go away on vacation.**

**Clair Aragon gets the shout out of the week! Sorry to you for not doing chapters that are at least 1000 words long, but these are one - shots! Remember that!**

Al trotted through the small alley. He had sworn he had heard a cat...where could it be though? He had to find it, it didn't deserve to spend the night outside when it was getting colder and colder with every passing night. He had to make sure he found this kitten before he froze over and became a cute, adorable, fuzzy little popsicle stick...

He heard the sound again - a faint meow, coming from over by a small pile of boxes. He picked it up, but found nothing underneath it. He had sworn that was the place he had heard it from...maybe it was a little further into the alley...Al continued to search like this for quite some time, but with nothing to show for it. He finally gave up hope when it was so dark he could barely see a foot in front of him, and turned to head back home.

He heard another meow.

He turned around, looking at the source he believed it had originated from. _It won't hurt to check one more little spot, will it?_

So Al ran over, and threw the garbage can across the alley. Sure enough, a fairly large cat was behind it, curling up. Its bright orange pelt shone in the little moon light that still shone on the dark space. Al went to pick the feline up, but was met by an angry hiss from it. Al backed away, and almost did a double take.

Underneath the cat was 3 other bundles of fur.

It had given birth! And it was so cold outside...

So Al did the only thing he could think of doing.

He layed down besides the kittens, and hugging them to give them worth, waited the night out.

**Hope that you guys like it.**

**Remember - review, review, review! The 25 review mark is so close, yet so far!**


	9. Ed's Milk

**FullmetalAlchemist64! That review was GREAT! Your going to curl up into a ball in a corner and go fan girl? That. Was. Great.**

**So anyway! Gotta pick up the pace! I won't be able to get all 31 done, but my god, I'm going to try! The 25 and 31 chatters, whether written on those days or not, will be Christmas themed and New Years themed, respectively. **

The cat licked up the milk excitedly. Since Ed didn't like to drink milk, Al had taken it without him noticing - and this kitten took it without hesitation. Al was glad that such simple things could please his feline friends.

The cat finished the milk, and curled up into a small ball, and after a few moments, had fallen asleep. It started to snow, which wasn't a surprise - it was a few weeks from Christmas, after all. But it was a heavy snow - one that would leave a small lump of snow with some poor cat stuck underneath it.

Al had seen that once before. He had steppe don a small snow pile, and had almost squished a cat that had fallen asleep and snow had collected on top of it. Al had nightmares for the next week. Well, that was untrue, since he has n need to sleep. He had the scene replay in his head many times, and the thought of what would have happened if he had accidentally squished the poor cat...

He shook his head, coming back to the present. The cat already had a thin layer of snow on its back, and it had only been a few minutes since it had started to snow. Al knew that he couldn't leave the pore car outside. He picked it up very carefully so as to not wake it up, and gently placed it inside of his armor. If armors could smile, then HW old have. But he couldn't, and armor cant smile, so let's not get into that.

He hummed to himself as he set of back towards the inn he was going to spend the night in. It promised to be a great day indeed.

**Snow! I live in Florida though...**

**Never mind. Review review review!**

**We are so close to the 25 mark!**


	10. Ed Retaliates

**I WAS WRONG I WAS WRONG!**

**THE 25 REVIEWER IS FULLMETALALCHEMIST64!**

***confetti randomly falls from the sky***

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

"Come on Al. Just STOP WITH THE FRICKEN CATS ALREADY!"

Ed was not happy. That of course, was just an understatement. He couldn't stand cats, yet his brother CONSTANTLY brought the little devils into his hotel room, near him, or onto him. He HATED cats.

Yet Al continued to bring the little fur balls with him wherever he went. What did he think he was? The cat good samaritan? I mean really? WHAT THE HELL WAS HIS PROBLEM AND OBSESSION WITH CATS?!

So Ed transmuted a small containment box for him. Well, it wasn't really a box. It was more of a cocoon. He couldn't move his hands. Or feet. Just his head. That'll keep the cats away.

"Don't worry Al. I'll be back soon. And the best part is, I'll be coming back to a cat - free zone!"

* * *

One hour later...

* * *

"WHAT THE *BLEEP*?! HOW THE *BLEEP* DID THESE CATS GET IN HERE?! I LOCKED THE *BLEEPING* FOR FOR CHRISTS SAKE!"

**A nice short one for a nice short day. That was nice wasn't it? **


	11. Allergies

**Congrats again to Meladi1 for the great idea for this story! Your really good at this!**

**Keep up the reviews guys, and I'll keep up the writing!**

"Al, didn't I tell you to clean all of these cats up? This is the 6th time you have brought those animals into the office!"

Al held a small cat in his hands, which was terrified. After all, I think anybody would be terrified if a human had shot fire at you. Just by snapping his fingers. So, Al couldn't blame the cat.

"Sorry Colonel, I just get so excited around cats..." Roy smiled a bit. "Well, It's okay. Just try not to get to carried away, alright? Your brother has some kind of personal vendetta against those cats for god know why. Just make sure that he stays out of sight, and you and your little buddy there should be able to get by without incident."

Al nodded, and then started to scratch the cat behind the ears. It purred, rubbing its head against Al's large finger. The colonel laughed slightly, and started to pet the small cat as well. After a few moments, he sneezed, putting his hands up to catch it. He accidentally snapped his fingers, and fried his face. It took all the self-restraint that Al had not to laugh. The colonels eyebrows were still on fire, and so were parts of what little amounts of hair he had left were burning as well.

"Al, just get rid of those cats."

**Thanks again Meladi1!**

**Make sure to leave your reviews! Leave them! And check out my other stories! Please! I think that all of you will like them!**


	12. Ruler of the World (Or at Least Central)

**Thanks Sonar for the great idea for this chapter! I hope that I write it as good as you thought of it!**

**We are so close to 50 reviews! 32 and counting!**

**Lets hit that 50 mark! But now, some random smiley faces...oh wait. It won't let me save them. Dang it. Never mind. I tried. Oh. I'm not writing this from a characters point of view. I'm doing a narrator for this chapter!**

This is Aplhonse. He is a giant suit of armor, with no human inside. Let's not get into details. Say hi, Alphonse.

"Hi." *Waves*

Alphonse loves cats. So he decided that since he has problems collecting all of the cats, that he would make the cats come to him. So what is your plan, Alphonse?

"I bought a giant jar of catnip, and I am going to place it on top of Central. That was all of the cats come to me!"

Yes. Alphonse spent a whole junk load of money on a giant jar of catnip. And he somehow got it on top of Central. Soon, many cats started to appear. Many, many cats. Whole waves of them started to rush towards the giant catnip jar.

Al stood upon a giant pedestal, filled with glee from the onslaught of cats.

"Yes! Rise my feline friends! Together, we shall take over the world!"

To be continued...


	13. Ruler of Central (Or Maybe the World)

**Previously on A Cat a Day Keeps the Doctor Away...**

**Alphonse decided to put a giant jar of catnip on top of Central. As the cats come flooding in, he rises and says something about taking the world over...**

"Ahhhhh!"

Soldiers screamed as the cats started to run over them. It was a pretty amazing sight. Just imagine a tidal wave. Of cats. Yep. You've got it.

"What the hell is going on here?" The colonel had heard the commotion, and ran outside to find his men running from the cats.

"Oh for crying out loud! We have weapons!" He snapped, and a group of cats fell to the ground, burnt to a nice cat burgers.

"NO NOT MY KITTIES ANYTHING BUT MY KITTIES YOU SHALL PAY!"

Al pointed at the Colonel, and all of the cats started to flood towards the colonel. No matter how fast he snapped his fingers, he couldn't burn enough of the cats quickly enough.

He was soon overpowered. The only thing that stood between total domination and the cat army was Hawkeye. And, of course, Black Hayate.

Which, of course, all the cats were afraid of, so they all turned tail and ran. Yes, the pun was intended.

"NO NO NO NO, I WAS SO CLOSE!

* * *

"Al, Al?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there for a second. You okay?"

Al shook his head. It had only been a day dream?

"Yeah. I'm fine."

**Thanks again to Sonor for these two days worth of stories! I hope that you like what I have written on top of your ideas! **

**Make sure to leave your reviews - next time, there will be a shout out!**


	14. A Treat

**All of you guys shall need to start fighting again. All of the shout outs will now live on. They will be posted to my profile page! So read over the reviews to see your competition!**

**Fullmetalalchemist64, I can't believe the ca winky dink that you saw an add about cats on the page of my story! That was great! Check my profile to see your name live on in infamy!**

"Ewwwwwww. Al, what are these things?"

Ed was chewing a small cookie, and he fought the urge to spit the disgusting treat out into the floor. As soon as he started to chew on it, the taste of bacon and other meats flooded his mouth.

"Ummmmm..."

Ed laughed. "Oh well. It didnt taste all that bad."

Al held back a small giggle. It didn't taste that bad? He would fins out soon enough...

A small kitten, no more then a few months old, came trotting down the street. It sniffed in the air, and dashed over to Ed. He leaned back, cringing. "Ah! Where did you come from? Get outta here!"

He accidentally spilled the bowls contents on the ground, scattering the cookie shaped treats all over the ground. The cat dashed over to thr nearest one, and started to nibble at it.

Led looked from the cat, to the empty bowl, then to Al.

"AL I SWEAR TO GOD. YOU JUST MADE ME EAT CAT FOOD?! COME ON!"

**Meladi1, thanks for the idea again! Make sure to leave your reviews, and fight for review supremacy! To the death!**


	15. I Love Kittens and You Know It

**Shout out goes to fullmetalalchemist64 for the sleeping bag incident! Welcome to the hall of fame, buddy!**

**Check ON MY PROFILE to see everybody in the hall of fame! Check back daily, as I will most likely add a new addition EVERY DAY! THAT'S RIGHT - YOU HEARD ME - EVERY DAY!**

_Yeah, yeah!_  
_When I see a cat, I gotta go and help it out, yeah,_  
_I protect the little guys, keepen em away from all them freaks!_  
_Yeah!_  
_This is how I roll, picking up kittens wherever I go,_  
_im a walkin animal shelter_  
_and like Dr. Seuss I got cats in my hats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_Ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_When I walk down the street, this is what I see,_  
_everybody stops and is staring at me,_  
_I got some kittens in my armor and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..._  
_I love kittens and you know it._  
_I love kittens and you know it._  
_When I'm at the inn, Ed just can't seem to fight em off!_  
_And when I'm at the beach, I'm suntanning trying to tan their cheeks!_  
_This is how I roll, come on kittens it's time to go,_  
_we go and head home, cats, don't get nervous_  
_Ed hates em, so does the colonel, but baby, I still get serviced!_  
_Ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at these cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_Ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_When I walk down the street, this is what I see,_  
_everybody's stopped, they all starin at me,_  
_I got kittens in my armor, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..._  
_I love kittens and you know it._  
_I love kittens and you know it._  
_Check it out, check it out,_  
_whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers yeah,_  
_whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers yeah,_  
_whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers yeah,_  
_whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, whiskers, yeah, yeah!_  
_Love the kittens, man!_  
_I love them kittens, man!_  
_Yeah!_  
_I love kittens and you know it._  
_Ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_Ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_ah...just look at those cats,_  
_I help em' out!_  
_I love kittens and you know it!_


	16. Cat Party! UNTZ! UNTZ!

**WE HAVE OUR 50TH REVIEWER THANK YOU LILYACLILY00! **

***RANDOM CONFETTI FALLS EVERYWHERE* YOU WILL BE MAKING A GUEST APPEARENCE IN TODAYS STORY! **

**PS, another narrator edition of todays story!**

This is LilyacLilly00. Say hi, Lilly.

"Hi guys!"

She is here because she was the reviewer that had the 50th review! So, in commemoration of this SPECTULAR event, we are going to let Lilly do today's chapter.

*Everyone in audience stares at Lilly*

"Um...What am I supposed to do exactly?"

How am I supposed to know? I'm just a narrator! Just do something!

*Lilly stands there*

"Um...cat party?"

*Thousands of cats fall from the sky*

UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ

*Al pops up from who know where*

"Cat party! That was great Lilly! I LOVE YOU!"

*Al starts to dance around randomly*

"Do the random dance, everybody!"

And they spent the night dancing with thousands if tiny kitties.

**I didn't have any ideas. Wanna know why? YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW! EVEN THE USUAL PEOPLE DIDN'T! SO I HAD NO IDEAS! COME ON GUYS, GIVE ME SOME INSPERATION! Congrats again to LilyacLilly00. **


	17. A Present for Ed

**Hey guys! I'm back in action! A cat story a day from here on out!**

"Aw. Thanks Al. You didn't have to give me a present. Really."

Ed held the green box up high. "I wonder what it is..."

Al laughed. _If only he knew..._

Ed shook the box a few times, trying to determine what his brother had gotten him. He didn't really here what was inside shake a whole ton, and Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm gonna open it. Thanks again Al."

"It was no problem. It's for my big brother anyway. Go ahead, open it. I bet your going to LOOOOOOOVE it."

Ed could hold down the urge to open the gift no longer. He tore at the paper, sending it flying in all directions. Ed screamed as a small brown tuft of fur flew towards his face. He reeled backwards, but not quick enough. The small cat landed on his face, licking it excitedly.

Ed immediatly tugged at the car, and flung it off of him. "ALLLLL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**I still don't have any ideas. Sorry guys. I am kinda out of steam, and none of the usual reviewers are on. And I am glad your back '64. Make sure to check out my hall of fame again - it has been updated!**

**Thanks, and as always, review!**


	18. Comments and Concerns!

**Day 18! Don't forget that on the 25 and 31 are special Christmas and New Years stories, because I started this in December!**

**59 reviews! Some of the old faces are showing up again, but not all of them! Let's get that number to 75! Remember! You get to appear in the story if your a lucky winner!**

"Al. We have brought you here today" - motions to entire cast of FMA - "To discuss your obsession of cats."

Al fidgeted in his seat. Everyone had been getting mad at him lately. Why did NO ONE like cats? What the heck? Roy took a step forward.

"Those furballs totally destroyed my office! I mean, it took me almost another week to get it all back in order!"

Ed was next. "Listen Al. I know that everything is tough. BUT FOR GODS SAKE, STOP WITH THE FRICKEN CATS ALREADY!"

One at a time, everyone complained about Al's kitty trolling. As the people slowly crept down to a trickle, Al suppressed a snicker. _Here it comes..._

Winry, when she went to talk to Al, gave him a wink. "I really don't have a problem with your cat obsession. Actually..." As everyone murdered about her suddenly stopping, Al opened his armors chest plate. Hindreds of cats flooded out, rushing towards the crowd of horrified people.

As screams sounded, Al gave Winry a high five. "BEST. DAY. EVER."

**Alrighty! Sorry about your social study project, 64! It's not my fault! Anyway, until next time! May cats be in your life! PLEASE RECIEW AND JOIN MY NEW FORUM! I AM POSTING THE LINK ON HERE! CHECK IT OUT! I WANT THE BEST FAN BASE EVER, YOU GUYS, TO GET ON THERE!**

** myforums/I-Am-Darkrai/5338924/**


	19. Daydreaming in Class!

Ed sat in his Biology class, confused about biomes and cells and...whatever it is they were talking about. Instead, his thoughts were elsewhere. _I hate Al and his cats...Why does he love them so much? And why does he have to always use them on me? I mean, I hate cats more then anybody else in the world..._

Bits and pieces of the classes information drifted into Ed's head. "Atom is the basic..." "Solid is a state..." Still, Ed's thoughts were on his brothers cat problem. So, of course, very cliche like, the teacher called on him after seeing him daydream. "Mr Elric, what is the atomic base of steel?"

Ed stood up, still not snapping out of his dream. "KITTENS ARE EVIL!"

**Hey guys! Sorry about your laptop Fullmetal! I am glad for those of you who have stuck through with the story! I've slowly lost some of the fan base, but a few of you are here, alive and kicking! And. Have to say one thing to those of you! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Crying* I COULDN'T ASK FOR A BETTER FAN BASE!**

**We are at sixty some odd reviews! Let's get that number up! 75! Remember, if you are that lucky reviewer, you will appear in the story! So continue to read, spread the word on this story, and most important of all! **

**CONTINUE TO BE THE BEST FA. BASE IN THE WORLD!**


	20. Who Said you Can't Die of Cuteness!

***Sniff* **

**I just got done reading the reviews...I am legit crying because you guys are all great! I am SUPER sorry about the updating problem! Winter break was shot because of some stupid project I had to do. And I have been having finals and midterms...**

**BUT!**

**I AM BACK IN ACTION NOW! I AM EVEN THINKING ABOUT NOT MAKING THIS JUST 31 DAYS! MAYBE LONGER! BUT YU GUYS HAVE TO KEEP GIVING ME THISE FANTASTIC IDEAS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

Lust stood over Ed, ready to strike the fatal blow. "ANy last words, puny?" "I AM NOT PUNY SHUT UP! AL, A LITTLE HELP!" After a few moments, Lust laughed. "Your stupid brother won't be able to help you. We took care of him already! Now, to just finish you off..."

"NOT SO FAST! GO MY KITTENS! SAVE THE ONE WHO HATES YOU THE MOST!"

Floods of cats started to slimy all over Lust, who yelled out in surprise. "OH MY GOD TO MUCH CUTENESS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE THE TINY WIMP AND HIS CAT LOVING BROTHER!"

And they all lived happily ever after. And all that kind if stuff. Yeah. Let's just leave it at happily ever after...

**I already have 2 reviewers for last chapter! Only 10 minutes after my post! I LOVE YOU GUYS! So here's to leprechaun chasing weirdos and rainbow dreamers! **


	21. The Winter Solstice!

**If I could have updated daily, this would be the day of the winter solstice! So! I guess this is a winter solstice edition! And PM me if you want MORE of these! Depending on how many PM's I get, I may increase this PAST 31 stories! I do not, accept these over review! So if you want this longer, PM me! Not that I don't love your reviews, but this gives the people who favorited/followed this story that don't review a chance to get in on the action!**

"Oh god, today is the winter solstice...THAT MEANS AL IS GONNA GO KITTY CRAZY BECAUSE THE NIGHT IS LONGER AND DAY IS SHORTER!"

Ed groaned, slumping over his bowl of cereal. Al was gone, and Ed was going to go look for him, but not after eating. Eating OBVIOUSLY pulled the highest priority. As if right on cue, Al walked into the hotel room. Ed groaned again.

"Oh god Al. HOW MANY IS IT THIS TIME...?"

Al slowly pulled cat after cat through his armor. "One...Two...Three...Seventy two...Seventy three...One hundred and three!" By that time, Ed had started to convulge. "WHATTHEFRIGISWRONGWITHYOUANDYOURSTUPIDFRICKENCATS!"

A small cat lept onto Ed, curled up, and fell asleep. Ed stared at it, and smiled. "Aw, he's actually kind of cute..."

If Al could smile, he would have. (But he can't, so let's not go there.)

**Three chapters in one day! I hope that makes up for missing so many days! And we are nearing the 75 mark! Let's get there! Remember! PM me if you want to go more then thirty one days on here! I will do it, but only if I have the fan base backing me!**


End file.
